


Forest of Stars

by Syndicatsprojections



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndicatsprojections/pseuds/Syndicatsprojections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Starclan, and the Dark Forest both fall under the command of three clan cats, the clans are confused. They wage war, and hunt for the lost Starclan. Finding out their ancestors, are not what create everything, not the weather, the seasons, nothing. Land of Stars, is about friendship, journey, magic and love. Most importantly, finding hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest of Stars

Prologue 

A starry, light gray cat, bounded across the light, grass green ground. It was soft, and friendly feeling under the she-cats paws. She took a deep, quiet breath, and stopped in front of a starry, ginger Tom, who looked like he was fading from the stars. " hello, Mistheart. " the ginger Tom rumbled, flicking his ears towards three other cats. A cream colored shecat, a dark gray and white Tom, and a light brown tabby Tom. 

The tabby lifted his head, and nodded in greeting, as the newcomers joined the three. "BlazingFire, Mistheart, welcome. " the cream shecat muttered, as she settling down next to the dark gray Tom. "Thank you for coming, we need to talk.~" the tabby meowed urgently, glancing around quickly. Dark trees moved slightly in the distance, as if bothered by a harsh wind. Nearby, two dark colored toms padded towards them, the last to come to the hurried meeting.

One of the dark toms, was pure black, with bright Amber eyes. Looking as he was about to vanish, as well as a light gray, and brown Tom. " hurry with this," the black Tom growled, his black tail flicking against the soft, lush grass ground. His amber eyes screwed up against the light. The other Tom next to him, just stood at his side, staring the towards the Starclan warriors. 

 

" let's get a move on," the black Tom growled, as he sat down beside BlazingFire. His companion, a dark gray tabby, stayed standing besides the older black Tom. "Right.~" the cream shecat, names Milkstar, scrambled to her paws. Her tail, fluffed out and twitching, swept against the ground as she began to speak. " as you all know the clans are in..Er...trouble...~" she began quietly, her shoulders tensed as she stared around the other cats. 

 

The two dark forest toms remained quiet, giving a simple nod in their agreement. The light brown tabby, with stars in his pelt, let of a troubled sigh. While the gray and white Tom, twitched, and BlazingFire and Mistheart were both nodding slowly, with grim faces. Milkstar flicked her ears, as she continued to speak. " we know, there is nothing we can do. " the shecat confessed, lifting her head to the sky. " may the stars come back, in a time when everything is safe. We are fading. " 

Mistheart hung her head, wrapping her tail around her paws. Blazingfire closed his fiery colored eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "We have to give our strength , to the five.~" the yellow Tom murmured, standing to his large paws. " otherwise, our knowledge and strength will be lost forever.~" mistheart finished his sentence, giving a blue eyed glance to the yellow Tom. The black dark forest cat, stood to his paws. His amber eyes blazed, " why did you bring us here, we serve no purpose.~" 

Milkstar lifted her head towards the dark forest Tom, and flicked her cream colored ears. " as we give our knowledge, and good thought to the cats, you need to give them the strength, and hunger to win this battle.~" the old leader murmured, dipped her head to the dark Tom, Breezepelt, who was old and fading. 

The gray and white Tom stood to his paws, Stormclaw. " let's just hope, it's enough to protect the clans. " he spoke clearly, and loudly, as he glanced across the other six cats. Two dark cats, most covering their fading fur, and four other Starclan warriors, with starlight shimmering in their pelts. " before the three creators destroy us." 

Prologue end-


End file.
